Zing Zing Zing went my Guitar Strings
by Duff the Magic Dragon
Summary: Trent starts giving Quinn guitar lessons- yet is something more going on between them? Daria and Jane investigate (yes i posted this a long time ago but fanfic went nuts... had to repost)
1. Default Chapter

" And 'Zing, Zing, Zing' Went My …Guitar Strings"  
PART ONE  
by: Caitlin Duffy  
  
Synopsis: Quinn is forced to join her school guitar class as result of an injury pulling her out of PE. Trent gives her lessons to help her catch up. So…why are Jane and Daria getting a little suspicious?  
  
Authors Note: This is partially based on a true story…well, not really. Part Two should be below/above this puppy, however the webmaster/webmistress intends to arrange. Anyway, it should be around, so don't you worry your little pointed heads off. And I would appreciate feedback, if you would do so kindly. Email: Infestedmind09@aol.com  
  
- Oh yeah. Any of you good _fan art_ type people feel free to draw, please. I don't know how that all works but I think it'd be really cool to see some of my stuff visually. Anyone interested in taking the job, you can contact me at the above address or just Draw/Paint/Create Away!!  
  
  
  
PART ONE:  
  
(Shot of a small café with blaring bass sounds rattling the windows.)  
  
(Inside- Shot of Mystic Spiral playing, performing "Ice Box Woman". Jane and Daria are sitting at on barstools, sitting back with their arms crossed. A few people walk around, most of the listeners are outside or sitting at coffee tables in the restaurant, half asleep. Cut to Jane and Daria again.)  
  
Daria: I can't imagine Mystic Spiral could have ever stayed awake so long as to accumulate so many songs. Are they almost finished?  
  
Jane: Oh God I hope so. It all sort of turns into a mindless bad rhythm after a while.  
  
Daria: After a while??  
  
Jane: Mmm. I think I'm more immune to it than you. You haven't experienced it in mass quantities like I have. Imagine having this music screaming from your basement for the past 9 years.  
  
Daria: That explains so much why you have such a hideous outlook on life.   
  
Jane: Well it's a miracle that I'm even still alive at this point.  
  
(Cut to outside of coffee shop. A Suburban pulls up into a parking space. Shot of inside of car reveals that it is the fashion club and Quinn's 3 boys. Joey is driving with Jamie riding shotgun, Quinn is in the 2nd row sitting next to Jeffy, while Tiffany, Sandi and Stacey are stuffed in the back.)  
  
Sandi: Where are we??  
  
Joey: This is closest place to eat from the mall.  
  
Sandi: Can you not see that this is an unsuitable environment for us?  
  
Joey: But the next closest restaurant is miles away.  
  
Jamie: Yeah, we'd never make it before curfew.  
  
Tiffany: I'm so hungry.  
  
Quinn: This is fine! We can eat here.  
  
Jeffy: Sure, Quinn.  
  
Jamie & Joey: Yeah, Quinn.  
(The 3 guys and Quinn get out of car. The other girls sit in the car panic stricken. They look at each other and hesitantly, they get out of the car, sticking close together. )  
(The seven enter, and look around awestruck at the people inside)  
  
Tiffany: Ugh…earth tones.  
  
Stacey: What is that music?? Oh my gosh, is that…metal? Ugh!  
  
(Quinn suddenly sees Jane and Daria, who don't see her yet. Quinn gasps)  
  
Quinn: (hurried) Let's just grab a table and sit! (She rushes to an empty booth and sits low. The others crowd in.)  
  
(Mystic Spiral finishes their song.)  
  
Trent: Hey, Thanks for coming to our show. Our next show is 3 Saturdays from now. You can come…if you want.  
(The band gets off of stage. Trent swings his guitar around his neck and against his back and walks up to Jane and Daria)  
  
Trent: Hey Janey. Hey Daria. How was the show?  
  
Daria: More fun than an outbreak of flesh- eating bacteria.  
  
Jane: Oh I wouldn't go so far as saying the show was that good.  
  
Trent: Eh. Whatever.  
  
Daria: (looks at her watch. It reads 10:45) Dammit. It's getting late.  
  
Trent: Don't worry, we'll pack up real quick. That is, if that's possible.  
  
(Cut to the FC and boys in the booth. The girls are ravenously eating salads while the guys are drinking sodas. Quinn feels something squishy as she shifts in her seat. She stands, and looks to see a fresh wad of gum stuck to her butt.)  
  
Quinn: Ahh!  
  
Jamie: Are you ok Quinn?  
  
Stacey: Ewww, that's so gross!  
  
(Quinn covers the gum wad with her hand)  
Quinn: (embarrassed) I need to find the bathroom. Excuse me. (Gets up hurriedly.)  
  
(She stands and looks around for the restroom. She sees one near the back of the café, only it's near Daria. Groaning, Quinn makes off in that direction. She sulks as she tries to duck behind people as she nears her sister. She gets close, hiding behind someone, the attempts to dodge past Daria without her seeing. Unbeknownst to Quinn, she runs behind Trent, who has forgotten to unplug his guitar from the amp. Suddenly, Quinn trips over the guitar cord and falls flat on her face. The cord snaps forcefully and awkwardly out of the guitar, and it slips from its strap. It crashes on the floor, causing it to dent and several strings to break. The people around her gasp as she looks up in horror.)  
  
Quinn: (feels a sharp pain and grabs her ankle) Ow! My ankle!  
  
Trent: (turns around) My guitar!  
  
Daria: My lord. (wide-eyed at seeing Quinn) What are YOU doing here??  
  
Quinn: I think I broke my ankle!!  
  
Daria: (slaps forehead)  
  
  
(Cut to Lawndale High the next morning. Quinn is sitting in the Principle's Office)  
  
Mrs. Li: (looking at a Doctors note) It says here that you did not break your ankle, but you sprained it when you tripped over an extension cord?? Hmm… a likely story. However, it appears your doctor has dismissed you from all athletic requirements for the next 4 weeks.  
  
Quinn: You mean I don't get to take P.E.?   
  
Mrs. Li. : Precisely. However, you will need to makeup the lost time taking an extracurricular course. (quietly) Hmph…lousy art freaks… But ANYWAY, seeing as it is already half way through the quarter, most positions have been filled. ( reaches into desk and pulls out an art attendance sheet. She reads over the list of names, humming.)  
Ahh! There is one class with an open spot! (she circles it, and hands it to Quinn)  
  
(Quinn analyzes the sheet, then looks back in horror)  
  
Quinn: Guitar Class?? You want me to take Guitar??  
  
Mrs. Li : (sing-songy) You take that or fail P.E. for the Quarter! (snickers)  
  
Quinn: (groans) Oh no..  
  
(Cut to the FC walking out of a classroom. Quinn is on crutches)  
  
Quinn: So then she tells me that in order for me to pass this quarter I need to take guitar class! Can you imagine?  
  
Stacey: (gasps) I'm so sorry Quinn!  
  
Sandi: Isn't that like, hippie music or something?  
  
Quinn: I know! But there is no other way for me to get a decent grade!  
  
Stacey: That is most unfortunate. When do these classes begin?  
  
Quinn: According to my schedule, its sixth period today.  
  
Sandi: Well I hope your lack of physical exercise won't result in a sudden weight gain. That would be just awful, Quinn.  
  
Quinn: (chuckles) Oh, Sandi, at least I won't have to leave gym and spend the rest of the day sweaty!  
  
Sandi: (narrows eyes) Hmph.  
  
(Cut to the Cafeteria at lunch. Jane and Daria are alone at an empty table.)  
  
Jane: So how's Quinny dealing with both a mental and physical handicap?  
  
Daria: Well, despite the fact that those crutches leave unsightly creases in her shirt, she's at least making the best of the situation.  
  
(Quinn goes past with Joey, Jeffy and Jamie)  
  
Jamie: Let me carry your lunch tray, Quinn!!  
  
Joey: Let me!  
  
Jeffy: No, me! (They walk on)  
  
Daria: (pauses) How's Trent handling an ill guitar?  
  
Jane: You know, I think I may have seen him weeping over it this morning like a baby…either that or he was drooling on it.  
  
Daria: Either would make sense.  
  
Jane: He can't afford to get it fixed right now so we'll be under a long dry spell from Mystic Spiral.  
  
Daria: Oh how can I even bear to live now?  
  
Jane: Ah, sarcastic you may be, but I think you'll be saddened to see my brother go without his guitar- it happened once before. A few years back, Mom hid it from him as a punishment for backing the car through the garage door. It's frightening actually. After about 2 weeks without it he was huddled in the corner of his room in the fetal position, chanting in some ancient gibberish tongue.  
  
Daria: I bet that was a sight for sore eyes.  
  
(Cut to Guitar class. There are about a half a dozen kids sitting in folding chairs in a circle, 4 with acoustic and 2 with electric guitars. In front of them is a teacher, who holds a large acoustic)  
  
Teacher: Ok…once again everyone, on three. One two three.. 'Kum-by-a, my lord, Kum-by-a…'  
  
(Quinn hobbles into classroom nervously, peeking out from behind the door)  
  
Teacher: (stops, turns and sees her) Ah! You must be Quinn Morgendorffer? The student off from P.E. ? Welcome!   
  
Quinn: (chuckles nervously) Hi..  
  
Teacher: Everyone, this is Quinn. Say hello.  
  
(The students sit with blank looks)  
  
Teacher: Please, come in. I'm Mr. Kattan. Did you bring a guitar with you?  
  
Quinn: (Shakes head) Well, I guess I can't play then… heh.  
  
Mr. Kattan: Nonsense! You see, the Guitar Zone downtown went out of business over the summer, however, we were fortunate enough to receive several new guitars as a school donation! You can rent one for the duration of your class here.   
(leads Quinn to a large closet. He opens it up and it reveals 6 guitars on shelves. There are 2 yellow acoustics, a black Gibson rip-off electric, a green Fender Stratocaster and a pink Fender Stratocaster. Quinn's eyes light up at the sight of the pink guitar.)  
  
Quinn: Can I use that one?   
  
Mr. Kattan: (laughs) Of course! It will be easier for you to learn on an electric anyway.  
  
(Quinn holds the guitar and smiles)  
  
(Cut to after school. Daria is getting books out of her locker. Quinn moves to her on her crutches, struggling.)  
  
Daria: (looks at Quinn) Um, we're still at school, remember? You're not supposed to be near me until we're in the safety of our home.  
  
Quinn: Daria!! I need your help. I can't walk carrying all these things! (drops guitar case, an armload of books, a purse, and her backpack at her feet.)  
  
Daria: (points to guitar) Whoa. What is that?  
  
Quinn: (sighs) It's a long story. But the Fashion club has left already and Joey, Jamie, and Jeffy are at sports practice. I need you to help carry my things home.  
  
Daria: I can't carry all of my stuff and your stuff! Hitch a ride.  
  
Quinn: I can't!! Everyone who can drive has left. Why can't you drive?  
  
Daria: I don't have a car. Now poof be gone. ( returns to face her locker)  
  
(Quinn looks at Daria sadly. Daria tries to ignore her, but soon she breaks down to her sister's puppy eyes.)  
  
Daria: Fine! I'll ask if Jane will help carry your damn stuff.  
  
Jane: (walks up from behind Daria) Did someone call?   
  
Daria: My sister needs us to carry her crap home.  
  
Jane: As breath-taking as that sounds, no can do. I have to help Mrs. Defoe paint a mural for some art show. I'm stuck here after school for the next few days.  
  
Daria: Damn. What are we going to do?  
  
Jane: You know, I'm sure Trent would be more than happy to ride over here on his white horse and pick you up.  
  
Daria: Of course. I can't wait till I get me a white horse.  
  
(Cut to Trent's car. Daria is in the front seat and Quinn is in the back. Everything is silent)  
  
Daria: Um, thanks for picking us up.  
  
Trent: No problem. After I broke your sister's leg it was the least I could do.  
  
Quinn: I just sprained my ankle. And my name's Quinn.  
  
Trent: Sure, whatever.  
  
(The car returns to silence. Quinn reaches over moves her guitar case onto her lap. She unzips it and starts idly fumbling with the strings.)  
  
Trent: I didn't know you took guitar.  
  
Quinn: Well, um, I didn't know I did either until today.  
  
Trent: Whoa, is that a Fender?  
  
Quinn: Uh, sure.  
  
Trent: That's really cool that your first guitar's a Fender. My first?….a Fisher Price…  
  
Quinn: Oh.  
  
(A short silence)  
  
Daria: Um, why do you have that guitar anyway? What would the fashion fiends think?  
  
Quinn: I can't do P.E. because of my ankle, so I had to make up for it by taking… (The car stops at a light, and Quinn notices Sandi, Stacey, and Tiffany walking past the car on the sidewalk. She gasps and ducks, as the light changes and the car drives past them.)  
  
Quinn: Did they see me??!!?  
  
Daria: No, but I'm sure they smelled your fear.  
  
Quinn: They can't see me in here with…(Daria looks over her shoulder and glares at her. Trent looks at her with a raised eyebrow through the rearview mirror) Um..i mean…  
  
Trent: (cross) No need to explain. I get it.  
  
Daria: Don't take it personally. She does it to everyone. She's even convinced her friends that I'm her cousin's maid's stepsister.  
  
Trent: (starts to laugh quietly then gives a hacking cough) That's cool.  
  
Daria: You think I'm joking?  
  
( The car pulls up to curb in front of the Morgendorffer's house. Quinn pulls herself out the car, balancing herself awkwardly on her crutches, grabs her guitar and hobbles into the house. Daria gathers her things and Quinn's books.)  
  
Daria: Thanks again for the lift. (She gets out of car lugging her sisters things)  
  
(Trent watches them stumble into the house, then drives away)   
  
(Cut to several days later, Quinn. There is loud, harsh plucking sounds with ringing echoes as we see Quinn strumming clumsily at her guitar. She positions her hand trying a chord, strikes the strings, which results in a fuzzy, obnoxious noise. There is a faint, thudding percussion sound accompanying it. She grimaces.)  
  
(Cut to Daria in her room, and we see that the percussion sound is her repetitively banging her head against her wall.)  
  
Daria: Make it stop, make it stop make it stop…  
  
(Cut back to Quinn's room)  
  
Quinn: Stop that!! Argh! I'll never get this!  
  
(Quinn looks up and sees Daria standing in the entrance of Quinn's doorway)  
  
Daria: If I didn't have padded walls, I'm sure I'd be in a lot of pain right now. (points to her head)  
  
Quinn: That's not funny. (puts down guitar) This is too hard! I'm already way behind the others, and I can't remember any of the chords! I wish I hadn't hurt my stupid foot. (looks up at Daria) Do you know anything about this sort of stuff? I mean, you do listen to this kind of music.  
  
Daria: Actually, I do know something about it. Quinn, I never told you but in my spare time I'm secretly the lead guitarist for a wild, topless girl band.  
  
Quinn: Huh?  
  
Daria: We call ourselves Booby Galore.  
  
Quinn: Ahh, can't you ever be serious?  
  
Daria: I don't know. I'll have to confirm that answer with my agent. (looks at Quinn, who looks less than amused.) You know what, I think I may have had a brainstorm. You do want to get better, don't you?  
  
Quinn: Well, it's the only way I'll pass.  
  
Daria: Hmm. I'll take that as a yes. Why don't you ask for lessons after school?  
  
Quinn: I don't know anyone who plays.  
  
Daria: Actually, I'm sure Jane's brother wouldn't mind taking time out of his oh-so busy schedule to teach someone. I bet he could use the money to fix his own guitar too.  
  
Quinn: Ewww! That guy who smells funny with the bad haircut?  
  
Daria: The one and only.  
  
Quinn: (shakes head hard) No thanks, Daria.  
  
Daria: (shrugs) Alright then. (exiting room) All memory of this pointless conversation will be erased in three, two one…  
  
Quinn: (looks down at her guitar with a worried look)  
  
(Cut to next day at school. Quinn is leaving her guitar class amongst a small flock of students. She holds a paper in her hands. It says CHORDS QUIZ in bold letter at top, with a red D+ next to it. She sighs, shaking her head, and stuffs the paper into her backpack. She precedes into the hall, and is staggering along until she sees 2 of her 3 guys walking down the hall. She jumps into the girls room to hide, peering out through a crack in the door)  
  
Jamie: I was supposed to give Quinn a ride home after school, but I can't find her anywhere.  
  
Joey: I hope someone else didn't give her a ride.  
  
Jamie: Oh no! You think she may be getting a ride from, (gulp) another guy do you!? (looks very sad)  
  
Joey: I hope not. I'll kick his ass.  
  
(They walk on)  
(Quinn comes out of bathroom. She looks around, then looks relieved. She pulls her stuff with her, and slowly, unsurely, heads over to a pay phone. She pulls a piece of wrinkled paper from her pocket, with a messy phone-number. Nervously, she begins to dial. The phone rings)  
  
(Cut to Lane house, in Trent's room. He's lying face down on the bed, asleep. The phone rings, and rings about a half dozen times.)  
  
(Cut back to school, where Quinn is looking frustrated, and nearly hangs up, until she suddenly hears a rough voice on the other end)  
  
Trent: Hello?  
  
Quinn: (pauses, the replies quickly) Hi, um, this is Quinn Morgendorffer, Daria's sister? I need a ride home.  
  
Trent: Um.. (looks very surprised)  
  
(Cut to Quinn in front seat of Trent's car, Quinn watched nervously out her window.)  
  
(Silence is long and awkward. Trent looks around.)  
  
Trent: So, uh, how's your guitar going?  
  
Quinn: Not so good. Um, about that. (quickly) I'm kinda doing bad in the class, I need some help. You wouldn't mind giving me a few lessons so I can pass, would you?  
  
Trent: (eyes grow wipe) What?  
  
Quinn: I mean, it looks like you could use the extra money. I'd pay you. Please?  
  
Trent: I... don't know.  
  
Quinn: Oh. Just forget I asked. (looks down in embarrassment)  
  
Trent: I've never taught anyone before. But, I could use the money. To fix my guitar. How much?  
  
Quinn: Five bucks a lesson?  
  
Trent: Ten.  
  
Quinn: Deal. (looks away with content)  
  
(Cut to Daria's house. She is propped up against the pillows on her bed, face up, with a book in her hands that's entitled, "Beauty, Betrayal, and Merciless Bloodshed." The phone rings, and she puts the book face down next to her, and reaches over.)  
  
Daria: (clicks phone on) Hello. To whoever this is, Quinn is not home.  
  
Jane: Yeah, unfortunately I know.  
  
(Split screen of Jane and Daria talking)  
Daria: Jane? Hey. What do you mean by, 'unfortunately, I know'?  
  
Jane: I think your sister accidentally digested a tube of lip gloss, causing her to go insane. She's lost her way home, I presume. I'm being graced with her presence.   
  
Daria: (confused) Why is she at your house?  
  
Jane: This may sound horrific, but she's here for Trent.  
  
Daria: WHAT?  
  
Jane: I think this is a sign of the Apocalypse.   
  
Daria: No other explanation.  
  
Jane: There is, though. She's getting guitar lessons from him now.  
  
Daria: I can't believe it. Quinn has actually accepted my advice.  
  
Jane: So this is your doing, hmm? It's bad enough listening to a mind-wrenching solo, but now a duet?  
  
Daria: Maybe now you'll appreciate what I deal with each day.  
  
Jane: You are so dead.  
  
(End of split screen- focused on Jane now)  
(She sees Quinn put down her crutches and hop slowly into the basement after Trent.)  
  
Jane: Uh-oh. I better supervise. See you tomorrow.  
  
Daria: (VO) Bye.   
  
(Jane clicks phone off. She sneaks over to the basement door and listens.)  
  
(Cut to inside basement. Quinn looks a little scared by the dank atmosphere. She sits opposite Trent on a folding chair. He takes her guitar and plugs it in, hits a chord)  
  
Trent: This really needs a tuning.  
  
Quinn: You mean I have to tune it? Can't they…tune themselves or something?  
  
Trent: (roughly) Mmm..  
  
Quinn: Well it IS electric!  
(cut to Jane, who is peeking into the basement from the stairs, silently snickering)  
(Cut back to Trent, who has completed the tuning, and hands the guitar back to Quinn)  
  
Trent: You know, if you want to have better agility in your fingers… you should cut your nails.  
  
Quinn: Cut them? But I have polish on them right now.  
  
Trent: Well, do it soon. The more you play, the better your fingers will get. See?   
(He shows Quinn his fingers. They're calloused and hairy, with dirt under the stubby fingernails)  
  
Quinn: (quietly) Eep!  
  
(Pan to a digital clock with glowing green letters, sitting on a card table near the two. It reads 3:46.)  
(Fade to another shot of a digital clock w/ green letters, only this time it reads 5: 00. Then it quickly switches to 5:01. Pan out and we see its now a clock on a microwave, in the kitchen. Cut to kitchen table, where Jane is laying asleep with her head on her arms, sprawled across the table, and she is snoring quite loudly. Suddenly, the basement door opens with a loud creak, and Jane's head drops and slams on the table, waking her with a harsh snort)  
  
(Quinn and Trent are in the background, exiting the basement. Quinn is awkwardly hopping on her crutches. Trent is carrying her guitar case)  
Quinn: …so I told her, please, you're nothing if you don't have a leather handbag! So finally she bought one and her popularity has increased dramatically, all because of my good fashion tip.   
  
Trent: ( looks agitated) I didn't ask if you could "sell fashion tips" I asked if you had "shell or plastic picks".  
  
Quinn: Oh. I don't think so.  
  
Trent: (hands her a white slip of paper) Here's a list of the things you'll need to, you know, actually play the guitar.  
  
Quinn: (reads list) What's a whammy bar?  
  
Trent: Talk to people at the guitar store.  
  
(Shot of Jane, who is peering in on the two from the kitchen. Shot back to Quinn again)  
  
Quinn: Ok..(looks around solemnly) Well, I'll go buy the stuff for tomorrow, and, uh, Trevor?  
  
Trent: Trent.   
  
Quinn: Trent- thanks.  
  
Trent: (yawns, scratches back) Sure.  
  
(fade back to Jane, who gets a mischievous look on her face)  
  
  
(Cut to next day, Quinn in her guitar class)  
(Quinn strums chords to a song, with hesitation but perfect clarity)  
  
Mr. Kattan: Much better Quinn! You've been practicing your chords, I see.   
  
Quinn: (giggles apprehensively) Oh, well, I think I've developed a real 'ear' for this sort of thing.  
  
Mr. Kattan: Well, that's excellent. I'm so glad that you've grasped it. It'll make my job easier. (laugh)  
  
(Shot of the rest of the students- all have blank looks on their faces.)  
  
(Bell Rings)  
Mr. Kattan: Ok, students! Tonight keep practicing your movements from fret to fret and those pesky power chords.  
  
(The students begin packing up. One boy, who is sitting next to Quinn, gets a sheepish grin on his face, he leans over Quinn's back as she puts her guitar in her case. He has dirty blond hair that's semi-long and slicked back, and he's wearing a gray and green plaid shirt w/ blue jeans. His face looks a little like Tommy Sherman's.)  
  
Boy: You did really well today, Quinn.  
  
Quinn: (looks up at him) Oh, thanks Ben.  
  
Ben: (turns around in his chair) Need any help carrying your stuff? ( flirtatiously) I can be …quite helpful. ( grins expectantly at Quinn)  
  
Quinn: (raises eyebrows, looking a little taken aback)  
  
(Cut to Jane and Daria leaning against their lockers.)  
  
Jane: So am I going to be fortunate enough to experience another adventure in Quinnland this afternoon?  
  
Daria: I think all systems are go.  
  
Jane: Damn you Morgendorffers. When I finally get rid of one, I turn around and look, there's another. Can I ever escape your wrath?  
  
Daria: Eh, not plausibly .   
  
(Cut to Quinn, drinking from a drinking fountain. Someone comes up behind her, as there is a shadow cast over her back. She doesn't notice)  
  
Ben: (melodically) Heeeey Quinn.   
  
Quinn: (quietly) Eep! (She slips and drops one of her crutches)  
  
Ben: Let me get that for you, Quinn. (reaches down and gently hands it to her)  
  
Quinn: Thanks.  
  
Ben: It was nothing (grins at her) So how did you hurt your ankle?  
  
Quinn: Oh, it's a long story, I'd rather not get into it; I'll be late for the next class.  
  
Ben: Want me to walk you there? I'll carry your bag for you. Or just you.  
  
Quinn: Uhh… I really should be going. Bye!  
  
(Walks a few paces away, when she runs into the FC)  
  
Sandi: Quinn, perhaps my eyes are playing tricks on me, or something, but did I just see you talking to that geek?  
  
Quinn: I'm sorry! But he's been following me around all day!   
  
Tiffany: It sounds like he likes you.  
  
Quinn: Oh, of course he doesn't, Tiffany! He just told me that he liked my guitar playing this afternoon.  
  
Sandi: (smirks) Please, Quinn. Not that old line.  
  
(Cut to the Lane House, later that day, in Jane's Room. She's whistling the Oscar Meyer Weiner song as she is painting vigorously. She dips a brush into the palette she holds, and slaps paint all over the canvas. The camera turns, and we see it is a likeness of Quinn, tangled in the strings of a very large guitar, and her foot is wrapped up in the chord.   
  
(Suddenly, there is a sound from downstairs of a door opening. Shot of Jane peering downstairs from just outside her bedroom. She sees Trent and Quinn enter the house and head towards the basement. Jane groans.)  
  
(Music- Cypress Hill, "Rock Superstar" plays to scenes.)  
(Sequence begins-  
(1st scene- Quinn and Trent in the basement playing. Trent plays a fast solo, then hands the guitar back to Quinn, expecting her to repeat. She looks at him, then the guitar with utter confusion)  
(2nd Scene- Jane's face, completely blank of any expression, as jumbled guitar notes play over the sequence music)  
(3rd Scene- Trent and Quinn have changed places, this time, Quinn playing while Trent shakes his head and yells at her.)  
(4th Scene- Another quick shot of Jane.)  
(5th scene- A day-by-day calendar, showing dates being pulled off, showing the progression of time.)  
(6th scene- Quinn playing guitar, again with Trent, this time she is doing well, and plays a rather complicated looking song. Trent is nodding in approval behind her.)  
(7th Scene- Quinn in guitar class in school, receiving a test being handed back to her by Mr. Kattan, which has a large A on it. Quinn smiles. Behind her, Ben grins.)  
(8th scene- In the Lane basement again, this time, after Quinn plays a solo for Trent, he smiles, crosses his arms, and gives a quick, satisfied nod.)   
(9th scene- fade in from scene 8, Quinn playing the same solo in her class.)  
  
(sequence music stops.)  
  
Mr. Kattan: Quinn! Excellent! (applauds with the rest of the class) I can't believe how much you've progressed in the past few weeks!  
  
Quinn: Wow! Thanks everyone. (looks content with the applause)  
  
Ben: Yeah, Quinn. You're the best player in the class. I am … impressed, I must say. (leans in towards Quinn)  
  
Quinn: That's…really flattering, Ben. (leans away from him nervously)  
  
Ben: Please, I am just being honest. (smiles and waves a little at Quinn.)  
  
(Cut to outside school, right after the final bell rings. Daria and Jane are hanging out as the other students are walking past.)  
  
Daria: Are you sure your brother won't mind giving us a ride to the pizza place?  
  
Jane: Of course  
  
Daria: Remind me again why he's so voluntary to be constantly giving rides?  
  
Jane: It gives him a sense of purpose. He's got nothing better to do. And besides, if he's been able to stomach driving the princess everyday, I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking us.  
  
Daria: Is he almost done giving her lessons? It's been almost four weeks, for crying out loud.  
  
Jane: I think so. I have a feeling that he's just using her for her guitar now. His is still broken.  
  
Daria: Wait, if he's been teaching Quinn everyday after school for nearly four weeks, wouldn't he have enough money to get his fixed by now? I thought this was just a way to squeeze money out of 'er.   
  
Jane: Hmm…you're right. I wonder…  
  
(Jane stops as she sees Trent's car pull up. Zoom into a tighter shot of the car. Quinn walks up to the car, and puts her stuff in the back. She is no longer walking with crutches, but is slightly limping. She gets into the car.)  
  
Trent: Hey  
  
Quinn: Hi.  
  
Trent: You don't mind if we wait for a minute, do you? I'm supposed to pick up Janey and your sister to drive them to the pizza place.  
  
Quinn: No that's fine.  
  
(Quinn looks out the window, and sees Ben outside, who notices her, waves, and starts heading for the car.)  
  
Quinn: (groans, slumps down in her seat) Oh no…  
  
Trent: What's the matter?  
  
Quinn: This creepy guy's been following me-(cut off)  
  
Ben: Heeeeey Quinn.  
  
Quinn: (wavering) Oh..hi Ben.  
  
Ben: I'm glad I caught up with you before you left. Where you off to?  
  
Quinn: Oh, uh.. just home.  
  
(Shot of Trent, who rolls his eyes)  
  
Ben: Really Quinn? ( leans forward, resting his elbow on the roof of the car) Say, since you aren't going to be busy this afternoon or anything, I was wondering if you'd like to go to- (cut off)  
  
(Shot from Bens perspective, which is looking up at Quinn from outside of car. Suddenly, Trent leans over and comes into view. )  
  
Trent: (Throws his arm around Quinn) Is there a problem here….Quinn?   
  
(Shot of Quinn's face, looking shocked as she stares down at Trent's arm around her.)  
  
Trent: (looks at Ben) (sternly) Who are you?  
  
(Shot of Ben's face, looking shocked and scared)  
  
Ben: I.. (looks at Trent, who stares at him coldly, and raises his eyebrow at him) Sorry sir! I didn't…know….Quinn, I.. (stops looks at them, then turns and runs away frightened)  
  
Quinn: Whoa, um..  
  
Trent: (smiles) He called me sir. (They both laugh)  
(They're suddenly startled as Jane opens a door to the backseat, and starts climbing in)  
  
Jane: You two look cozy.  
  
(Trent opens his mouth agape in surprise, and quickly removes his arm and returns it to its usual place on the steering wheel.)  
  
Trent: Hi …Janey.  
  
Jane: ( gets into backseat w/ Daria) I hate to interrupt but me stomach wants pizza.  
  
Daria: And fast, if you don't mind ( looks at the two suspiciously)  
  
( Daria and Jane are now in the back. Everyone is completely still, the mood obviously very awkward. There is a long pause)  
  
Jane: Yo, Trent! It might help if you turn the little key thing.  
  
Trent: I am Janey.   
  
Jane: No, you weren't.  
  
Trent: ( angrily) Yes, I was. ( turns the key and the engine starts) You're going to…  
  
Daria: Pizza.  
( Jane and Daria look at each other warily)  
  
Jane and Daria: Fast!  
  
( Shot of the car peeling out of the Lawndale student loading zone.)  
  
  
( Car is silent, shot of the interior, everyone looking out an opposite window, except Trent who focuses on the road. Zoom into Quinn, who is looking back and forth as if thinking of ways to alleviate the tense mood. She sighs, and rests her chin in her hand. She looks over sideways in Trent's direction, touches her shoulder and gives a Daria-ish Mona Lisa grin.) 


	2. Chapter 2

"And Zing, Zing, Zing, Went My . Guitar Strings"  
PART TWO  
By: Caitlin Duffy  
  
Synopsis: Continuation of Part One. Jane and Daria take action inspired by their suspicions.  
  
Authors Note: I did not intend for this to be two parts, but it started getting too long so I thought I would slice it so that it was a little easier to read. That is.if anyone does read it. Oh well. Hope you enjoy the dramatic conclusion to my tale.  
  
Oh yeah. By the way. I made reference to "Too Cute", if there's some person who would like to know and/or cares. On with the story.  
  
And fan art will still be greatly appreciated.  
  
  
PART TWO:  
  
(Cut to Pizza Place. Daria and Jane are in a booth opposite each other. Daria has a soda in front of her, and Jane has basket of breadsticks in front of her, holding one in her hand)  
  
Jane: ( bites into breadstick) Breadsticks, good. Excellent breadsticks. ( pause) Um, want some breadsticks? ( scoots basket towards Daria)  
  
Daria: ( looks at basket, then up at Jane) Uh, Jane?  
  
Jane: Don't shun the breadsticks Daria, what did they ever do to you?  
  
Daria: Dammit, Jane. What just happened?  
  
Jane: Well, I recall handing you a basket of breadsticks and.  
  
Daria: I mean, what happened in the car?  
  
Jane: Oh. ( beat) You saw that too, eh? I was beginning to think I had imagined that. Thank you for bursting my happy little dream bubble.  
  
Daria: Don't mention it. But did it seem that my sister and your brother were.  
  
Jane: Snuggling? Hugging? Overlapping personal space?  
  
Daria: Enough!  
  
Jane: ( pause) ( quietly) You don't think there's anything going on between..them, do you?  
  
Daria: Hardly. Then again, Beauty and the Beast worked out all their marital kinks.  
  
Jane: Do you think it's appropriate to be comparing your sister to the Beast?  
  
Daria: That's not important right now. What I want to know is going on between them. I mean the long hours in the basement.  
  
Jane: The fact that Trent was hanging onto your sister like a leech.  
  
Daria: Ok, let's not discuss this any further or I may have to vomit.  
  
Jane: Good thinking. But I won't be able to sleep until this mystery is unraveled.  
  
Daria: Well then, Nancy Drew, why don't we interrogate them.  
  
Jane: Probe them till they cry uncle! Uncle! ( slams fist on table)  
( Daria stares at her blankly)  
  
Jane: Sorry, I'm just a little excited. ( beat) Breadstick?  
  
( Cut to Morgendorffer house. Helen is in the kitchen, pulling some sort of frozen dinner product from the freezer. Jake is sitting at the counter reading a newspaper)  
  
Jake: Why do they always print these stocks so small!? Do they want me to go blind!?  
  
( Enter Daria)  
  
Helen: Why hello Daria!  
  
Daria: ( slow and deadpan) Mother... Have ya seen Quinn?  
  
Jake: Quinn is missing??  
  
Helen: ( sighs) No, Jake. Quinn is upstairs in her room. She just got home from those `lessons' she's taking from that unusual young man.   
  
Jake: Unusual young man? You mean that one with the messed up hair and that dead look in his eyes and those tattoos? Isn't he crazy?  
  
Daria: Yes. Quinn is getting guitar lessons from Charles Manson.  
  
Jake: Hey! I thought he was in prison! Those damn liberals. ( sardonically) Everyone is free: even blood-thirsty murderers! Democracy my ass!!  
  
Helen: Jake! Take your pills before you blow another artery! ( hands him pill bottle)  
  
Jake: ( takes the bottle, fiddles and struggles with lid) DAMN CHILD-PROOF CAPS!  
  
( Daria rolls her eyes and slips out of the kitchen)  
  
( Upstairs)  
( Shot of Quinn's room- she is on the phone with Stacey talking. The door is ajar, and we see Daria walk past it, and pause outside, looking in)  
  
Quinn: Cute? ( sighs) I don't know what cute IS any more, Stacey!  
  
Stacey (VO): You don't? ( nervous) Quinn, what's the matter?  
  
Quinn: ( chuckles nervously) Joking! Joking, of course Stacey. I have an uncanny sense for detecting cuteness.  
  
Stacey (VO) : Whew!  
  
( Daria pushes the door open, and stands in the threshold. Quinn looks at her shocked)  
  
Quinn: I have to go. Someone is interrupting me. ( clicks phone off) What do you want?  
  
Daria: ( deadpan) Your pure wisdom, oh great guru of fashions.  
  
Quinn: What do you really want, Daria? And make it fast, I have to start my homework.  
  
Daria: Wow. ( enters room) Since when have you been so interested in academics?  
  
Quinn: Uh, I just want to learn stuff that's all.  
  
Daria: ( looks at her with a surprised expression.well as surprised as she can look.) Ok, punk the jig is up.   
  
Quinn: What are you talking about Daria?  
  
Daria: You've been taking guitar lessons for how long now?  
  
Quinn: Uh...four weeks?  
  
Daria: And how much have you paid Trent for his services?  
  
Quinn: Um. I'll pay him when I'm done.  
  
Daria: So he hasn't gotten a cent out of you? Where you even planning on paying him?  
  
Quinn: Daria! Please, I have to study.  
  
Daria: ( Stops for a moment and eases her tone) Fine, I don't care whether or not you were planning on compensating him, but what's going on between you two?  
  
Quinn: Nothing! ( sternly) Daria- leave. ( Daria stands there motionless) NOW.  
  
Daria: ( sighs, and exits)  
  
( Cut to Lane House. Jane is pacing in front of Trent's bedroom. She finally takes a deep breath, and knocks. There's no response. She pushes open the door and sticks her head inside.   
Trent is lying asleep on his bed, his broken guitar lying at an angle across his chest, he's hugging the neck of the guitar like it's a stuffed animal.)  
  
Jane: ( bluntly) Well, I'll be damned.   
( She turns around, looks on the floor, and picks up a long thin rain stick.)  
  
Jane: Trent. ( pokes him with rain stick)  
  
Trent: ( no response)  
  
Jane: ( pokes him harder) Trent!   
  
Trent: ( groans, shifts a bit, puts his thumb in his mouth but doesn't wake up)  
  
Jane: So much for interrogation.   
( Exits room)  
  
( Jane hops downstairs, picks up a phone and starts dialing.)  
  
( Cut to Morgendorffer's house, Daria reaching for the phone.)  
  
Daria: Hello.  
  
( Split Screen of Jane and Daria)  
  
Jane: Survey says?  
  
Daria: Nilch. You?  
  
Jane: Nadda, Zip.   
  
Daria: Dammit. Now what?  
  
Jane: Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow afternoon? I thinks a plan is a-brewing.  
  
Daria: ( suspiciously) Hmm.  
  
( Cut to a pitch black. There is a short silence followed by a loud "thud". Pause. 4 more quick thuds.)  
  
( Light switches on. We see the Interior of the basement, Daria and Jane standing on the staircase on their way down, a small TV is lying on its side on the basement floor)  
  
Jane: Oops. That's what I get for dragging the TV downstairs again.  
  
Daria: Is it broken?  
( Jane and Daria walk downstairs and stand in around TV)  
  
Jane: Are you kidding? This thing could survive a nuclear war. ( She bends over and pulls the TV upright)  
  
( Shot of a mangled blue couch from behind, Daria and Jane pulling the small TV in front of it. Jane leans down and plugs it into the wall.)  
  
( They plop onto the couch. Jane takes the remote and turns the TV on.)  
  
Jane: See? What did I tell you?   
  
Daria: Wow. And the fall knocked that annoying snow out of the screen.  
  
( Sudden sound of footsteps upstairs.)  
  
Jane: Uh oh. Here comes Frankenstein and his bride. Cheers.  
  
( Daria and Jane tap soda cans, smirking)  
  
Trent (VO) : You got that ok?  
  
Quinn: (VO) : I think so.  
  
( Trent comes most of the way down the stairs when he sees Daria and Jane. He pauses and stares at them, Quinn at his heels)  
  
Jane: ( over-enthusiastic) Heeey bro! How's it hanging?  
  
Trent: ( confused) Janey.  
  
Jane: Want some soda? We've got plenty more.  
  
Daria: All the caffeine you'll ever need in a single day.  
  
Jane: ( motions him over) Come, sit. TV works fine.  
  
( Trent comes all the way downstairs, Quinn comes down a few steps, but still stays on the stairs)  
  
Trent: Janey you know I have a lesson now.  
  
Jane: Oo, you do? Oh shucks, I plum forgot. Oh well. ( Turns at looks at TV, sips from soda can.)  
  
Trent: Why did you drag your TV down here anyway?  
  
Jane: Oh, nothing like a change in atmosphere to get the creative juices flowing! Besides, I'm not hauling this thing back up those stairs.  
  
Trent: ( sighs) C'mon Quinn. The living room doesn't have any working outlets, and all the other rooms are a disaster..so we'll have to practice over them.  
  
( Quinn comes all the way downstairs and sets her stuff down. The folding chairs are missing.)  
  
Quinn: Um, where do we sit?  
  
( Shot of Daria and Jane on the couch, their feet resting on the folding chairs like ottomans.)  
  
Jane: Oh, sorry. Did you need these?  
  
Trent: Mmm ( picks up chairs and moves them back to were Quinn is standing.)  
  
( The two sit down)  
  
Trent: Now lets get your guitar tuned up.  
( picks up her guitar, but has difficulty hearing it. Strikes another string, but still no luck)  
  
Trent: Hey.guys. You guys!  
  
Daria: May we help you?  
  
Trent: Could you turn down the TV?  
  
Jane: No problemo ( turns it down a little)  
  
( Jane and Daria snicker)  
  
Quinn: These strings keep buzzing when I play and it's driving me crazy!  
  
Trent: Let me take a look at it. ( examines it )  
  
( Cut to Daria and Jane on couch facing each other)  
  
Jane: Let's play a game.  
  
Daria: Alright.  
  
Jane: If you could be any Shakespearean character, who would you be and why?  
  
Daria: ( thinks a moment) I would have to say Ophelia.   
  
Jane: And why, pray tell?  
  
Daria: The whole drowning yourself in a river for your dead father gets me every time. Talk about romanticism at its tackiest .  
  
Jane: And most morbid-est!   
  
Daria: Kudos to that.  
  
( Cut to Quinn and Trent)  
  
Quinn: ( covers her ears over Jane and Daria's loud discussion.) Uh!  
  
Trent: ( narrows eyes) Keep it down over there.  
  
Daria: Uh-oh, Jane. We were being too loud for them again.  
  
Jane: Sorry, our bad. And let us know if we can get you ladies something to drink.  
  
( Trent grumbles, Quinn rolls her eyes.)  
  
Trent: There I think I fixed it. See if it's better. ( Hands guitar to Quinn)  
  
Quinn: Yeah, that sounds a lot better. Thanks.  
  
Trent: Alright. What do you need to know for class?  
  
Quinn: Um, muting?  
  
Trent: Oh, sure. Here, I'll show you some of the basic muting techniques. ( Leans forward, takes Quinn's hand and places it under his, and presses it against the strings) Now first, place your palm across the strings and. ( interrupted)  
  
( Cut to Daria and Jane on the couch)  
Jane: POW! BAM! And sometimes a KAPLOOIE! That's what an explosion sounds like.  
  
Daria: Ooh, thanks for clearing that up.  
  
( Trent comes onto screen, standing above them.)  
Trent: I'd really appreciate it if you would leave.  
  
Jane: Hey, what did WE do?  
  
Trent: You're too loud. Leave.  
  
Jane: We were here first!  
  
Trent: Well it's my basement.  
  
Jane: Phhf! Says who?  
  
Trent: ( sighs) Janey, I don't want to yell at you.  
  
Daria: ( bluntly) Can't we all just get along?  
  
Quinn: Daria! Why are you even down here in the first place!?  
  
Daria: Why are you being so defensive?  
  
Jane: Yeah, its not like we came down here to make out or anything  
  
Trent: What are you talking about?  
  
Jane: Uh..oops?  
  
Daria: ( narrows eyes and punches Jane in the arm)  
  
Jane: Ow!  
  
Trent: What's going on here.  
  
Jane: That's funny, because that's exactly what we wanted to know.  
  
Trent: Are you implying something?  
  
Jane: No, I'm not, it's just that it isn't everyday I see my brother snuggling with my best friends sister!  
  
( Shot of Trent's face to left of screen. Daria's besides his to the right side, w/ Quinn in background. Quinn and Trent both simultaneously let out a gasp, while Daria just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.)  
  
( Cut to kitchen, the four of them sitting around the kitchen table)  
  
Daria: So the whole idea about the `extra' lessons was for a genuine concern of Quinn's skill.  
  
Trent: Yeah, if that's so hard to believe. I mean, she is my student. If the student plays poorly what does it say about the teacher?  
  
Daria: Hmm. Good point.  
  
Jane: And the `hugging' thing.  
  
Trent: Solely a move of defense.  
  
Jane: Boy do I feel like a royal ass.  
  
Daria: At least you have enough self esteem to place yourself amongst the ass nobility.  
  
Quinn: Oh Daria! Me and him? You're so paranoid.  
  
Jane: So, siblings. Think you can find it in your hearts to forgive us?  
  
Trent: Eh. Sure.  
  
Jane: Well that's a relief, I guess. Your enthusiasm is heart warming.  
  
Daria: (pauses) Hmm...It's been four weeks already since you started.  
  
Quinn: ( disappointed) I go back to P.E. on Monday.  
  
Trent: That's alright, you'll still have the skill. Who knows when I'll need a backup.  
  
( Jane looks at Daria, they scoot their chairs away slightly)  
  
Trent: For guitar. You know, for Spiral.  
  
( Jane and Daria scoot their chairs even farther away.)  
  
( Cut to School- Fashion Club is walking together down the halls)  
  
Sandi: It was so good to see you back in P.E. today, Quinn.  
  
Stacey: Oh yeah, when you had a hurt ankle, I had to pair up with Brooke for badminton! ( shudder)  
  
Tiffany: Her nose never did grow back in.  
  
Quinn: Well, I'm just glad to be in class with you guys. Guitar class was just filled with unpopular people.  
( Quinn raises her hands up to exaggerate her point.)  
  
( Sandi stares at Quinn's hand.)  
Sandi: Quinn.what is that?? ( points to Quinn's finger)  
  
Quinn: ( clenches hand up and puts it down.) Oh, that's just a ..callous, Sandi. ( nervously) heh..  
  
Sandi: Well I hope it is temporary. I, personally, do not find hard mounds of dead flesh on my fingertips very attractive, Quinn.  
  
Stacey: Eep! And your nails Quinn! ( sadly, shaking head) What's happened to your nails?  
  
Quinn: They'll grow back!! I promise!  
  
( Cut to Outside)  
  
( Daria and Jane are come outside through the front doors of the school.)  
  
Jane: So, what do you say. your house for TV and frozen pizza, or my house for.TV and frozen pizza.  
  
Daria: How about we stand between the two houses, at an equal radius from both, and eat `to go' pizza.  
  
Jane: Yes, but then the pizza would be fresh, and we'd be in the middle of the street. We can't sit down in the street.  
  
Daria: Yes we can.  
  
Jane: But we might get run over.  
  
Daria: My point exactly.  
  
Jane: Wow. Sounds like a plan.  
  
( Shot of them from behind, with Trent's car pulling in, in front of the school.)  
  
Jane: Hey, what's Trent doing here? I thought he was done giving her Royal Highness lessons.  
  
Daria: Ooh, I should have told you. Quinn has employed him again, but for other purposes.  
  
Jane: Uhh.  
  
Daria: Don't worry. It's a job that'll only last for a few days.  
  
( Cut to Quinn, who is standing outside, and comes into Trent's car. She hands him a 5 dollar bill, and he nods)  
  
( Shot of Ben, who is sitting on a bench, and is staring at Quinn sheepishly. He starts to wave at her slightly with a pompous grin on his face, when Trent backs up and drives around the quad until he is on the side closest to Ben. He glares at him harshly, and makes a slash-throat gesture. Ben gawks, squeals, and runs away scared)  
  
The End. 


End file.
